Midnight Ride
by HPontopoftheworld
Summary: A night at an amusement park is fun, especially when you break the rules. Just cute, pointless fluff. MelloXOC


A/N: So, I know I'll get flack for writing an OC-paired-with-character fic, but I couldn't help it. Believe it or not, this is actually inspired by something I did, when I went to Dorney Park (and Cedar Point) over the summer. Noise is my OC (and in this fic, she's 12 and Mello is 14, soon to leave Wammy's) and you can PM me if you want any details, because I don't want to really go into that here, but now you know! Oh, and Leif is another OC, belonging to the wonderful Icemask12.

P.S. - It's disgustingly fluffy and sappy.

* * *

Midnight Ride

"Click, click, click, Noel, Noel, Noel."

Mello turned to the girl next to him and grinned. "Chain lift reminds me of your name. This was an even better idea than I ever imagined."

Noise couldn't help but agree that the idea of repeatedly riding a roller coaster after hours was great if not exactly a risk, using the passes they had. But something confused her.  
"My name?" She asked him "You mean because they're loud?"

Mello, now lazing in the corner of the coaster car, rolled his eyes and sorted. "No, _sweetheart,_" he replied, biting sarcasm behind the despised pet name, "your real na-"

But Noise had shoved the chocolate he had been holding into his open mouth. "_Never_ call me sweetheart. And don't you dare say that out here!" An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

After swallowing the chocolate (so as not to choke when they went down the second hill, not because he was being polite) Mello shot Noise a cheeky look, and tried to inform her that no one would hear over the shriek of the wheels. To which she informed _him_ that the area around them was mostly paved, and because of the acoustics, would carry sound incredibly well. That's what he got for arguing with a musically inclined genius.

Soon enough, the first ride was over, and many more to follow, each filled with idle chatter, the more frequent than not arguments, and when it was silent, the muffled sound of loud music coming out of the headphones slung around Noises neck, and the snapping of yet another chocolate bar.

The perfect half moon rose higher yet into the sky, and the hour ended. Mello once again unceremoniously threw his arm around Noise's waist and walked them out of the park. Neither of them could find the words to describe the feeling of riding alone in a train, finding the best seat, and calmly taking in the skyline and the view as they mounted another kill. Exhilaration wasn't even close. For one night, they were just the children they were, as opposed to the geniuses they were expected to be. Bunny hills threw them into the sky and brought them back down, while Noise secretly wished they could stay there forever, or at least have a tangible memory of it. Of course, she couldn't have a picture. The camera had to be shut off (illegally of course). Noise didn't even know when the flash would have gone off.

Once outside the park, however, Mello's calm stride became quicker as he pulled his semi-girlfriend in the complete opposite direction they had come.

"Mello, where the hell are we going?" hissed Noise, "Wrong way!"

"Shh. Trust me, okay sweetheart? I know what I'm doing. We're staying out here for awhile." Mischief glimmered in the older boy's lazily half lidded eyes. He took Noise's hand, and pulled her into the underbrush by the gates.

"What are we…?" Noise began. Her words were the ones silenced this time as Mello slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. We aren't done here. Just go with it."

"How long?" she asked, slumping with her chin resting tiredly on Mello's shoulder. "It's cold out here!"

"Not long. An hour at most."

"Hour!? But that's-"

"Not that long. Enjoy it" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smirked. "Cold? Really? It's perfect out here."

Noise snapped at him. "I happen to be wearing short sleeves! Not your silk pajama things. I'm freezing!"

"You'll live. As soon as these security guards hightail it out of here, we can climb that fence into the parl.:

_What the hell?_ Thought Noise. _What's he planning? We've been riding all night already. Obviously he has a trick up his sleeve. _

More and more lights blinked off, leaving Noise and Mello invisible to the world. Noise had long since been quieted by yet another bar of chocolate, and silence had joined the mosquitoes in settling over them. Periodically, Mello would check the time, and around midnight, when the moon gleamed like the Cheshire cat's grin over them, he stretched and stood up.

"Mmmph… wha? Ouch!" Noise was practically shouting as her sleeping muscles tore into extension. Slim fingers pulled on her upper arms and then abruptly let them go as soon as she was on her feet.

"You fell asleep on me." Mello let his lips twitch upwards into a genuine smile for a moment, before regaining composure. Composure however, didn't fully mask the mirth that extended all the way into his eyes. "I thought I should wake you up if you wanted to get back into the park."

Noise eyed up the fence, encrusted with years' worth of rust, chewing gum, and flaky mineral deposits. "We'll kill our hands, but it looks sturdy enough for both of us. Did you bring a flashlight?"

The boy's hand went straight to his pocket and pulled out something shiny and plastic. "No. but I stole this from Matt. Should produce enough light to get us over." He flicked his thumb over a metal bit on the object. With a grind and a sharp click, those cold blue eyes were lit from underneath, the lighter casting a manic, hellish glow over sharp features.

Noise snorted. "Matt's lighter? Really? He'll kill you, Mells."

Guttural noises of laughter and distaste rose from his throat. "I'll be sure to nut him a new one. This one isn't gonna last." With that, he clenched the butt of the lighter between his teeth and hitched one foot into the chain link, looking over his shoulder as he spoke muffledly. "And you never know when we'll get a chance like this again. You wouldn't want to start a fight by calling me 'Mells', now would you, _sweetheart_.

This was met with a grunt of assent from the ground. Mello was already perched on the very edge of the fence, fingers and feet having varied him up effortlessly. Adrenaline coursed through his body, knowing full well that they were breaking the law. The drop, the being short enough not to kill him made coming down easy enough, but if they didn't hurry, thus would be too rushed and not as nice.

"Up and over, Noise. I've got the light.

"I'm workin' on it! Patience is a virtue." Noise's face edged over the fence, a wide smile brightening still young features.

"Jump. I can catch you.

She sprung lightly beside him, not bothering to even aim for his arms. "There'll be no need."

"Humph. Show off."

"Whatever. Now what did you want to do?

"Close your eyes, and let me lead you."

While most people would question Mello's motives, Noise felt little need. She smiled and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, slim, dare she say _delicate_ fingers had taken her own. The night was no longer so cold, much like the first night they had held hands so many years ago. This was Mello protecting her from the danger they created for fun.

The walk was silent, Noise just savoring the moment, Mello scheming over his plan. The coaster was nearer where they had snuck in than the entrance, but still, there was little time.

"Stop and open your eyes, and _don't move,_" Mello commanded, too engrossed in his plan to be nicer. "I'll only be a minute."

Noise nodded and he ducked out of sight. She assumed he was going to go hack a mainframe or something, start the ride. Matt must have taught him.

"Hey. " Mello had returned and was now leaning on a support behind her.

"Wha- aaugh! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes. "Next time I'll be less creepy. The ride's up, we can get on."

Avoiding the creaky turnstiles, they clambered over the queue line, and into the back of the car, where they had been riding all night. Noise went first, preparing the seatbelts, and as soon as he had flipped the switches, Mello ran and jumped into the car. Security systems had obviously been bypassed to let them go, Noise noticed buy Mello still took care to attach all of the lap restraints secretly (it's difficult to surpass anyone when you're lying smashed on the ground).

If the other rides had been memorable, this one was nothing short of ecstasy. The sinuous track twisted among the trees, and although this wasn't the first, second, or even tenth time riding, the sense of danger and closeness made it feel completely new and exciting.

Wind whipped Noise's (and Mello's) hair about their faces, glowing in the moonlight. But Noise couldn't figure out why they had to come in and ride again. Yeah, it was different and fun, but all of that trouble? She didn't know that in a few seconds things would change entirely. The last few hills while not the biggest or most impressive, would be the best.

Mello stretched beside her, unwrapping his arms from around hers (_How long had they been there?_ She wondered.)

"Open up."

"What the hell, Mello?"

"Open your mouth."

Noise obliged. Mello had taken out his very last square of chocolate, and placed it as gently as was possible for him, between her lips.

"Mmph?"

"Shut up and let me finish." He took the other end in his own mouth. Noise's mind blanked as she realized what was going on. Suddenly the fact that they were on a roller coaster seemed trivial. Mello's mouth was on hers, they were kissing and-

"Pop!"

Mello's lips twitched noticeable into as much of a smirk as was possible at the moment, and Noise's eyes flew wide open.

"Did you just-?"

"Yup."

"And the pop?"

"Camera. It was all for you."

"You'll get us killed Mells! I appreciate the gesture, but-"

"Only if you sit here any longer. Let's get that photo"

They had been sitting in the stopped car for a good full minute, precious seconds that someone could get the picture. As Noise climbed haltingly out, still in shock, Mello checked that everything was how they had found it.

Back at the bottom, they re-converged to sprint down. The turnstiles, like shrieking hurdles, were again leapt over. Security lighting gently lit the photo kiosk, guiding them to where their frozen memory was held.

"I'll pick the lock for you."

Mello wasn't thrilled with the idea. She wasn't as fast at this or as skilled as say, Leif, but how could he say no? Besides, she already had the hairpin in the lock.

She took what felt hours, working furiously, but finally the lock clicked. Panting slightly, she got to her feet.

"Go ahead and do the rest. I'll let you surprise me."

"That's your call, sweetheart."

Noise's tongue stuck out at him, she tried to shoe her distaste at the "pet-name" again, but his back was already retreating into the dark room. The soft "tap tap" of keys could be heard, and then a triumphant "yes!" and a printer. _This is unreal,_ thought Noise. _There's no way any of this could have been true. _ In her heart though, she knew it was.

Mello reappeared with the picture in hand. "Perfect shot. There's a chance that this will be the first and last time, so I wanted you to remember.

"It's… a shock. But I'll keep it safe."

She tucked it away, folded perfectly around their faces, so as not to ruin the image, and turned back to Mello.

"Not the last, just the first please."

And she kissed him (or maybe the other way around) this time with no surprise involved. A hello kiss, a goodbye kiss, full of sweetness that the chocolate had only covered. This time it was hearts that soared on the real midnight ride.


End file.
